


无理取闹的正确方式

by AllfortheKing



Series: 七国散伙人 [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllfortheKing/pseuds/AllfortheKing
Series: 七国散伙人 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399033





	无理取闹的正确方式

“我是你的国王，我命令你把头发长回来。”


End file.
